The field of the invention relates to compounds having photochemically removable protecting groups. Photochemically removable protecting groups that release biologically active molecules upon exposure to light, otherwise referred to as “cage compounds,” have been widely used in biological applications and physiological studies.1,2 However, the cage compounds typically used have certain drawbacks, which may not always be obvious. In particular, UV light is most often used to effect the photochemical release of the biologically active molecule, but may cause cellular damage and mortality.3 Cage compounds may undergo premature hydrolytic or even enzymatic release of the bioeffector in living cells.1 Finally, the types of bioeffector leaving groups that can be photochemically released from the photoremovable protecting group are all too often limited to rather weak bases such as carboxylate groups and phosphate esters. Improved compounds having photochemically removable protecting groups are desirable. Especially, compounds that undergo photochemical release upon exposure to light at relatively long wavelengths that extend into the visible range.